Our Very Own Book Club
by Crystabel.Shalott
Summary: Annie and Finnick are reading the same book, so they decide to found their own book club. Modern day/AU


**Author's note:** Requested by Odestalovebaby. Modern day/AU takes place between 'Ice-cream and happiness' and 'First Date'. North and South is a novel by Elizabeth Gaskell, first published in 1855. It's an amazing novel and I recommend it. I also recommend the BBC film adaptation of it. As usual sorry for eventual mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Hunger Games', they belong to Suzanne Collins.

Our Very Own Book Club:

It was the first year since Annie finished her studies which meant that she didn't have any exams to do but neither did she have a mid-term break. She didn't and Finnick did. The situation they were currently living in was strange, and the blame was basically about how they were living: Annie worked and Finnick attended classes, in the weekend they worked both. Annie had two part-time jobs: she helped out in a photo shop (and she hated it with all her heart) and worked as waitress in a diner. Finnick on the other hand helped out at the local swimming pool. But it was not because of the jobs that she felt strange. She knew that photography wasn't exactly an address which would have given her immense opportunities as soon as she finished her studies. She accepted it the moment she signed up in university. It was because they barely saw each other during the day and in the evening, if Annie wasn't working, they were both too tired to do anything. They both knew it was a temporary solution, that with Finnick finishing his studies next year the situation would have stabilized a little. But, right now, the Christmas break seemed like a blessing: they had an entire week to spent together, alone, and as extra bonus Finnick's parents gave them the keys to their sea chalet.

The chalet was an hour by car away from Panem, it was small (but definitely bigger than the flat Finnick and Annie were living in) and rustic. Finnick's parents hated it because it had no luxury, it was far away from every respectable person for in fact it was away from everyone respected or not, but she and Finnick adored it. It was perfect for them, and they were happy that the Odair's never came to the idea to sell it or renovate it: it would have just ruined it.

Annie was standing at the bedroom's door checking if they packed everything up and did not forget something, when Finnick sneaked up from behind her, enfolded her in his embrace and leant his head on her shoulder.

"I still can't believe that we are going to have an entire week for ourselves. Just us" he says with a smile.

"Me neither, it seems so unreal after all this time: I can't recall the last time I saw you an entire day let alone an entire week without interruptions"

"Talking of interruptions, I'm planning to pass the whole time in bed with you"

"But that wouldn't work. You still have to read 'North and South' and begin to write your thesis. And I have work to do too"

"You really are no fun Annie. Besides I can read in bed"

"Yeah sure, as if you wouldn't distract yourself every two minutes"

"Not my fault that you are so beautiful. Anyway we have to stop by the library so I can buy 'North and South'"

"No problem, I will go quickly to Mellark's and buy us something to eat for this evening. Something you want?"

"Sea-weed bread and cheese buns."

"Perfect, if we have everything we can go. Shall we?"

"Yup!"

They took the last bags and made their way to the car. The journey, including the break for the shopping, lasted an hour and a half and it was nearly five in the afternoon when the car entered the driveway. The chalet was exactly as they remembered it only that the surroundings were more beautiful because of the snow.

"My love welcome to our house for the next week, away from everyone and everything!" Finnick paused a moment "A dream!"

"You are such a comedian" sighted Annie "let's go inside before I freeze myself to death"

"You are over dramatic, you won't freeze to death if you stay five minutes on the outside. It's not even that cold"

"Just come inside"

Even on the inside it didn't change at all, no surprise since it was barely used. but the Odair's could have easily renovated it: a little more luxurious and they would have thought about coming here for a day or two. But luxury wouldn't have worked with the wood-paneled walls and small rooms.

"My parents left a note but I don't think it's for us. Want to hear it?"

"Sure"

"Finnick, spend a nice week with Allison and tell her we said Hi. The money we will give you for Christmas is already on your bank account"

"Who is Allison?"

"You, I guess. Since I never met an Allison in my entire life. They still haven't understood your name"

They both begun to laugh hysterically. When Annie first was invited to dinner by Finnick's parents they kept on calling her Anne or Ann, and that was understandable and she stopped correcting them. But Allison?

"They must have thought I was named Allie and as it usually stands for Allison... Well you can't say they didn't try"

"Right then. Besides we had our moment of hilarity thanks to it so I guess it's fine. I just accepted that they are hopeless. Anyway let us unpack so we can dedicate ourselves to other activities"

It took them ten minutes to unpack everything and it was surprising how much the atmosphere changed with a portable computer in the living room, some jars in the kitchen, blankets on the bed and clothes in the wardrobe. it seemed more lived in, more cozy.

Annie let herself on the bed with a loud and theatrical sight, Finnick joined her almost immediate dragging her closer until there wasn't an inch more space between them. She let her fingers wander through his bronze curls and he placed his hands around her shoulders, holding her tight and letting her be on the top of him. They looked at each other for a moment, lost in the eyes of the other, before their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

"So what are we going to do now?" said Annie while catching her breath.

"Well.. I've got one idea" replied Finnick grinning.

"Don't tell me. You know I could actually agree with you for once"

"You always agree with me Cresta, don't try to deny it" said Finnick before resuming kissing her.

Annie broke the kiss and distanced herself from Finnick.

"You know Odair, a better idea has come to my mind. We should found our very own book club!"

"We don't even read the same books, except for 'The Perks'"

"But this time yes, because I am currently reading 'North and South' too"

"Fine, but later"

Finnick placed himself near Annie again and resumed what she interrupted.

"You know Finnick. I definitely agree on this"

...

"I missed this. I really missed this" said Annie while drawing circular patterns on Finnick's chest.

"Well, you're the one who doesn't want to spent the whole week in bed with me. So I am not sure whether to trust you or not."

"I wonder how you always manage to make such statements. I was referring to us, together in general. Seeing each other for more than just a couple of minutes"

Finnick stick out his tongue and Annie giggled. She really didn't know how they survived all this time when they barely saw each other.

"But my love I have to take a shower and unless you don't want to join me, you have to let me go"

"Means I will go downstairs. See you later"

...

When Finnick finished his shower he walked downstairs, finding Annie curled up on the sofa wearing her pajama pants and a bright wooly jumper. her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and some strains fell down framing her face. She was really reading 'North and South' and by the look on her face it seemed she was enjoying it so far. He looked at her lying there and he felt the usual waves of love. two years, and he still felt butterflies in his stomach when he was with her. He loved her even more than before, and every morning when he woke up and looked at her he felt like the luckiest person in the world.

"Annie, have I already told you how much I love you today?"

"A couple of times, and I replied so we are equal. But feel free to remind me of it whenever you want. Now let me read the book"

"Can I join you?"

"Sure. But I have just renamed this sofa 'the reading sofa' so you must have a book and stay silent"

"Well I've got one, which happens to be your same book. So I have one reason more to join you"

"Fine but now silence"

Finnick sat down and adjusted himself on the sofa, for some time they sat there in silence and reading, but then Annie looked at him and said:

""You should include Bessy in you thesis, I like her. She is like a mediator between Margaret and the north."

"You already reading the chapters with Bessy"

"I didn't start the book today, I took it when you first talked about it. Not my fault if you didn't notice"

Of course it was not really his fault, nor hers, that they barely saw each other during the days. Or that in the evenings she had to work and Finnick had to study... Besides Annie kept the secret on purpose: she wanted to show off when she finished it, like starting a conversation about it at dinner table or something like that. She started reading it because she was interested in what kind of book Finnick fell in love with: a few weeks before he read a paragraph and he became obsessed with it, deciding he wanted to write his thesis about it. And now that she was reading it she understood completely the fascination of it.

"Do you like it?" he said with a smirk

"Very much. Now come a little bit closer so I can lean against you"

"Annie, I'm not your pillow"

"I know, but admit it: you don't mind"

"No I don't"

For in fact they were two people who always stood very close: for example they held hands when they were alone at home. It was just natural for them to take comfort by each other's presence, and it was a sort of reminder that they were not alone.

"You know Finn, I really like Mr. Thornton. As a character. He is so human, he witnessed so much and had a hard life but he fought for something more. And he did it, he succeeded. And I like his strength even in the end when he is losing everything"

Finnick nodded and added "Also Margaret. She is independent, at the end she becomes a real business woman: she is of age and has her own money and she decides to invest it in something she believes in. She does it all alone with no one to guide her. It's her journey of self-realization and at the end she looks back and realizes that she has done something: she is not the girl from the south and that image...she doesn't like it anymore. She found her place in the world and that place is in the north. The same north she couldn't accept at the beginning"

"Do we want to talk about the strikers?"

"Yes, if you want to. We really have our very own book club now, next time you chose the book!"

They spent the evening talking about the strikes, the relationship between Margaret and Thornton, the friendship between Margaret and Bessy. They touch nearly every important theme in the book and don't even get tired of arguing.

That evening at dinner table Annie looked at Finnick.

"We should do it" she said.

"Do what?"

"Watch 'North and South' as soon as we finished reading it. The new version"

"No" replied Finnick seriously.

"Is it because it's four hours long? Because you know since they are episodes you can stop at the end of each one"

"No, it's not that"

It wasn't for the length of it that he was saying no. Or because he was sure it was not as good as the book itself, even though he only heard positive reviews of it. No it was because

"Richard Armitage plays Thornton, and I will never do the same mistake again: watching with you a film starring Richard Armitage."

He once made a mistake to watch 'Spooks' with her, and he had to bare her comment the whole time. It was not going to happen again.

"I promise I want to make monologues on how handsome and talented he is, nor about his voice"

"No"

"Please, it'll be a perfect integration for our book club" she pouted "I know anyway that if I watch it alone you will come because you won't resist the temptation. So: will you watch it with me?"

"We'll see" by which they both knew he meant yes.


End file.
